


All’s Fair in Love and Crime

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: AFLC Series [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Lots of things happen, Modern Era, Multi, No this doesn’t have incest it’s just got you in a big poly relationship with the sons of ragnar, There’s violence and all sorts of things, Violence, each one shot will have a warning beforehand, reader deals with the sons of ragnar’s bullshit, reader is spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: These can be read out of order they don’t go in a certain order or anything unless stated.Summary/Quick Notes: This will be a series of different one shots (some stand alone, some not) based off of my crime family au. The basis is that you work for Kattegat Incorporated as Bjorn’s secretary. And just so happen to get mixed up in the family’s world of crime, and the sons. Feel free to send prompts and tell me what you think! (I wrote this at like four am, so I do hope it’s good!)Series Warnings: Dark themes, death, blood, murder, guns, drugs, fighting, cussing (more will be added as it goes on, but more than likely there will be NSFW parts)





	1. Black Card

You couldn’t help but stare at Bjorn in shock, looking from his hand to those gorgeous Lothbrok eyes of his and back. His arm resting heavily around your waist as the two of you stand outside of his office.

He chuckled a bit and shakes his head at your face, it was cute when you got flustered like this. Your boys enjoyed getting you all flushed and making you pause in shock.

“Little one, either you take my card or I’m just transferring money straight into your account.”

Bjorn held out his Black Card out to you again, nodding in approval as you finally take it from him.

“Aslaug will go with you to all the shops so you can get everything, she knows more about fashion than anyone I know. You’re in good hands.”

“What’re we talking about fashion for?”

Hvitserk stepped out of his office, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you continued to stare at the card in your hands. Bjorn rolling his eyes lightly at the appearance of his younger half-brother.

“I’m sending Y/N out with your mother to find something for the party tonight, and to spoil her.” Bjorn runs his hand over his trimmed beard as Hvitserk nods in understanding.

“Well it looks like you broke her more than anything brother.”

You finally look up at the distinct sound of Ivar’s voice and the tapping of his crutch against the marble flooring.

“Why so shocked princess? We’ve spoiled you like this before, we’ve all got a card just like the one you’re holding, you’ve seen us use it. So why’s that pretty face of yours stuck looking so shocked.”

Your eyes move from where Ivar stood, leaning against his black crutch up to Hvitserk who grinned down at you. You couldn’t help the flush that crept up your cheeks under his heavy gaze.

“I…I know but I’ve never actually, like held it in my hands and been given free range with it. This, this is too much boys. Bjorn take it back, I’ve got plenty of nice dresses that you’ve all bought me. One of them will work for tonight, right?”

You attempt to hand Bjorn back his card, but he just avoids your hand, straightening out the jacket of his blue suit.

“No can do little one, even if I didn’t give you my card, Aslaug would just use hers.”

“And we’d never hear the end of it from her love, mum would question why we weren’t providing for our woman properly.” Ubbe chuckles a bit as he joins you and the other boys, sipping his coffee from his pristine mug as he flashes you a sweet smile over the rim.

“Mum wants us to just get you your own black card, says we might as well since you’re already family baby. And that’ll be official tonight.”

Sigurd comes up to the group and teases you as Ivar moves forward, pulling you out of his older brother’s grasp and into his own.

“And tonight isn’t just another company party little lamb, tonight’s more important, isn’t it? Tonight you’re being introduced to everyone as part of the family, you’ve gotta look the part just as much as you act it lamb.”

Ivar holds your chin between two of his fingers, smirking at you as he gets that look in his eyes. The one that tells you tonight is going to be full of trouble. The same look that’s refelected in each of your boys’ eyes at the moment. They’d been looking forward to this party for months now. Tonight meant a lot to them.

“Y/N! There you are! Oh boys shoo, you’re going to make the two of us late for our appointments. Ivar darling, you’ll see her again tonight. But she can’t get prepped to see the family and our friends if all of you are holding her captive.”

After much grumbling from your boys, and plenty of kisses having been exchanged, you’re finally heading off on your shopping adventure with Aslaug. Though with a good bit of reluctance on your part.

Butterflies begin to uncomfortably fill your stomach at the thought of what would go down tonight, Aslaug going on about what stores the two of you would got as you begin to get lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t focus on a word she said, too wrapped up in all the ways that tonight could go wrong.

But you knew one thing that helped ease your worries a bit. As long as your boys were there, you’d be alright and everything would go as planned. You hoped.


	2. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Business trips with your boys are never as simple as they seem.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, alcohol consumption, drug mention, blood, guns/weapons in use, death, dirty talk, mentions of sex and lead up to it (no sex though, just the boys’ filthy mouths lol)

Following tradition, Kattegat Inc had big yearly balls at each of their main hubs. LA, Hong Kong, London, New York, Oslo, Copenhagen, etc.

Of course that meant that the Lothbrok family had to appear at each ball, and you being the woman of the sons of the head of the company, well that meant you had to appear alongside the rest of the family. This was to be the first time you would be introduced as part of the Lothbrok family. It was practically the same level of importance as a marriage proposal.

After having slept through an eight hour flight, you had arrived in New York. On the jet ride over though, you talked your boys’ ears off, swinging your legs happily as you sat in Bjorn’s lap. You were both excited and nervous tonight, you knew how much your boys were looking forward to this ball.

Which meant you didn’t expect for your boys to suddenly run off only an hour into the gala, Ivar pressing a soft kiss to your temple and whispering to you that they had some business to take care of.

You didn’t think that business would entail them leaving you alone for two hours. This was your first big gala, the one where you were now shown off as part of the family. You couldn’t deny that it stung that your boys had left you alone. This was supposed to be a night for all of you.

So after knocking back your fifth glass of champagne, you made your way to the elevators. You had told Aslaug and Lagertha that you felt a little drained, causing the two of them to usher you off to the elevators where you could go up and rest. They were both equally annoyed with their sons for leaving you on a night like this.

As you shuffled out of the elevator, you unlocked the door, ignoring the little ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign. You couldn’t have expected to have opened the door of your penthouse suite and seen your boys. You expected them to be off somewhere else, some meeting room or something.

You also didn’t expect to see your boys torturing a man sitting tied in a chair. All in the middle of the entryway.

The tired sigh that slipped past your lips caught the attention of your boys, who looked over at you in the doorway.

“Hello there lamb.”

You stepped into the room as Ivar smirked at you, closing the door behind you. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as Hvitserk punched the man in the chair when his cries got a little too loud after Ivar had dug his dagger deeper into the man’s shoulder.

Crossing your arms across the expensive black dress that Bjorn had insisted you buy with his card that morning, you leaned against the wall by the door.

“What’re you five doing?”

“Ivar told you we had to handle some sudden business baby,” Sigurd crossed the room to you, smiling softly at you while he spoke. His hands made their way to your waist, his feet settling in front of yours.

“Yes I know that, but I didn’t think that "business” would mean leaving me in a room full of strangers for two hours.“

The pout in your voice was evident, causing Bjorn and Hvitserk to look up once again from where they were trying to get the man tied to the chair to shut up. Ivar’s smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible, at your words. Slowly making his way to you, crutch tapping against the marbled floor as he stood next to his older brother in front of you. Snagging your jaw, he tilted your face to look him in the eye, thumb running over your bottom lip.

“Hmm, it seems to me my brothers that our lamb is upset with us. We can’t have that now can we?”

You glance between all the brothers, shifting a little when you saw the dark look in their eyes change from blood lust to lust for you. You managed to slip away from Sigurd and Ivar, pointing your finger at the two blood covered men, their gorgeous eyes even more striking with the blood splattered across their face.

“Oh no you don’t, I know that look. That’s your ‘we’re gonna fuck you until you can’t remember what we did bad or wrong and you’ll forgive us cause we made you cum so many times you can’t remember you own name’ look. That’s not working on me this time boys, this was supposed to be our night. Where you actually get to show me off to everyone as yours. Instead you’re up here, torturing some random suit!”

You continued to back away from the four brothers. Wait, four. Where was…

“Now love, do you really think we’d willingly leave you on a night like this? That ‘random suit’, was tryin’ to drug you love. Tried to slip something in that little glass of yours when we weren’t looking, we couldn’t let him go on without facing the consequences, could we love?”

The pout came back to your lips as Ubbe wrapped his arms around you, blood stained hands resting on your sides. Of course they were protecting you, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t still be a little upset that they didn’t at least tell you before they ran off.

“Now, like my brother said little one. We can’t have you upset with us, can we?”

Bjorn’s voice sent shivers down your spine, distracting you long enough that Ubbe easily tossed you over his shoulder. His hand came down firmly over your ass when you shrieked and tried to wiggle away. Bjorn began to lead the way to the large master bedroom, but you couldn’t help but look back at the man tied to the chair when you noticed Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar weren’t following you.

Hvitserk had a firm grip on the man’s hair, tugging his head back so that Ivar, in one clean swipe, could slit the man’s throat. Blood sprayed on the three youngest sons of Ragnar and you couldn’t help the little whine that slipped past your stained lips.

All three sets of eyes landed on you, smirks making their way onto the faces of three of the men you loved. Hvitserk voice dipped as he spoke, his words leaving you with an aching feeling in between your thighs that you knew your boys would fix for you.

“Oh don’t worry princess, we’re coming for you. We’re gonna make the entire damn hotel hear you cry out our names when we fuck you kitten. And you’re just gonna take our cocks like a good girl and let us fix tonight for you, aren’t you princess?”

Well, you couldn’t say no to your boys wanting to make the night up to you, especially not when they promise such things, could you?


End file.
